


Taste My Flesh

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: K/DA - Fandom, kda - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Demons, F/F, K/DA, Kda, Magic, Monster Girl, Rough Sex, joking shes sore and she loves it, no akalis were actually harmed in the making of this fic, well aint you just having a blast eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: -blood warning!The succubus grinned and reached forward, pulling lightly on Akali’s lower jaw until her mouth was ajar, long forked tongue lolling out with no restraint as she studied her with a pleased smile. “You’re always gorgeous, but this is always an absolute treat to behold, darling.”Akali smirked. “Are you just going to talk me to death now?”“Absolutely not.”Eve was yanking on her leash, pulling herself back. “How about we put ourselves to good use? I’d much rather fuck you to death.”





	Taste My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning this contains some blood/rough sex - move on if that's not your thing!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading what I have to say, but keep in mind this is purely my own HCs, so -obviously- its not canon to League/K/DAs lore (completely, anyway). So, I'm glad if you like them too, but please don't be upset if they're not what you consider canon- it's not supposed to be c:

Discretion was not a word Akali would ever use to describe herself. It wasn’t that she lacked tact or grace. Simply put, she did not have the ability to tiptoe around a matter or a point. And the longer she tried to do so, the worse it became for her. Keeping secrets, keeping things to herself, it hurt. And not the kind of pain she could even say she enjoyed, either. It had been so long since she had transformed. 

 

Ever since joining the idol group K/DA, she had been forced to keep this side of herself a secret. It wasn’t as if would be shocking or extraordinary; their group was knit so closely only because they could all share in the fact that they all, to some extent, had been drowned in the unordinary. 

 

Ahri, a kumiho who subsisted on the emotions of ardor and the souls of her victims; Kai’Sa, who’s iconic shoulder pads thrived on the dark energy of the void from whence it came. And Evelynn….Evelynn. The delicious succubus who now stood before Akali, standing on the wide leather leash that was pulling on Akali’s neck, forcing her into an uncomfortable kneeling position. Evelynn, who was staring down at her with with an expression akin to one a hunter wore as they closed in on their prey.

 

The succubus leaned closer, amber-gold eyes fixating on azure. “I am very hungry tonight, Li.” her voice was silky smooth, saccharine, almost. Akali held her gaze steadily, regarding her in almost a cold manner. “If you expect me to turn like this, it’s not happening.”

Eve laughed. “No, darling, I don’t. But…” she grabbed Akali directly by the collar that chained her there, lifting her, putting just enough pressure that the threat was there; but it did not faze Akali. “You will.”

 

They were in Evelynn’s room. This was the one place Akali had ever been able to allow herself to be as she was, and it was the one place she was encouraged to do so. But it had also become where she had been trained, shaped, and molded into Evelynn’s fucktoy, and she took every opportunity presented to her to remind Akali as much.

 

Looming over her now, in nothing but a lacy lingerie that was naught but a poor excuse for clothing, she was staring Akali down, engaging in the war dance that they performed each time they were drawn into this situation; Akali would put up her walls, and just as fast, Evelynn would tear them down. Sometimes brick by brick, and sometimes with a kick that would send everything tumbling.

 

Evelynn released Akali’s collar, who was sent with a  _ thump _ to her hands and knees. Akali simply grunted. She was not about to let Eve know how much that had driven the breath from her. Besides, she was getting angry, and frustrated. That was exactly what Eve wanted, and she wanted to hold on to what little power she had, for as long as she could. Eve, though, sensed this. And she could  _ smell _ it. The heady, powerful scent of arousal. 

 

She kneeled, bringing herself face to face with Akali before drawing her back up to her knees, exposing her crotch as she reached down, a wicked smile on her face, and dew a finger, slowly and methodically across Akali’s slit, still clothed under a pair of dark purple panties that were slowly becoming soaked through. Nose to nose with Akali, she did not flinch as the younger girl growled, the noise low and deep in her throat.

 

“That’s very rude,  _ kitten _ .” Eve chastised, placing her free hand over Akali’s mouth. She was rewarded with a flash of reptilian-like eyes as Akali’s eyes morphed, her body disposing azure for yellows, pupils cat-like slits. “You’re rude.”

 

Her voice was a snarl, so deep that it made Eve’s body shiver, her human body reacting with a primal fear of the darkness that was slowly consuming Akali from within. Evelynn’s true self, however, was absolutely delighted. Her lashers danced in the low light behind her, before she brought the blades at their tips up and slowly drew them down Akali’s back, leaving thin trails of blood as she exerted the barest traces of pressure. 

 

“Am I now?” Eve’s voice was a silky purr, and Akali’s skin was slowly turning from a soft ivory-pink to a blue-purple. “Because I think you’re enjoying this, judging by how fast you’re turning.” Two horns sprouted from Akali’s now twisted face, their peaks gleaming dull in the low light, edges like razors. 

“Maybe.”

 

Eve snorted, pushing her down, mounting her with practiced ease. “Well, if you’re going to keep lying, I’ll draw it out of you. Were you anybody else, your admission would be drawn out along with your organs.”

 

Akali smirked. “I die a little inside every time we do this dance, Eve. One day, maybe you can.”

Evelynn giggled. “Now, why would I want to do that? You’re far more useful alive then dead. Especially like this…” Akali regarded her with a small smile; her eyes, normally a deep golden, were now a light yellow, completely pupiless, and glowing dazzlingly like two new stars nestled into the sky that was her face. Her edges were blurred and fuzzy, bleeding shadows, and her lashers were pulsing with an otherworldly light that illuminated Akali’s skin faintly. 

 

She got like this when she was very hungry. She got like this, and she would dig her claws into Akali’s flesh, as she was doing now- rending the flesh of her back and arms. Dragging them down her body slowly, bruising it, smearing the blood she had drawn into lazy artwork that she would later lick off until Akali was sure she had no blood left to give.

 

The succubus grinned and reached forward, pulling lightly on Akali’s lower jaw until her mouth was ajar, long forked tongue lolling out with no restraint as she studied her with a pleased smile. “You’re always gorgeous, but this is always an absolute  _ treat _ to behold, darling.”

Akali smirked. “Are you just going to talk me to death now?”   
“Absolutely not.”

 

Eve was yanking on her leash, pulling herself back. “How about we put ourselves to good use? I’d much rather fuck you to death.”

 

Akali gave her a wide, toothy grin, fangs gleaming with saliva that was now running down her chin as she wet her mouth, a long, snake-like tongue tracing their lengths, anticipating the meal to come. There was no saying no to that. But Eve wanted to get off, and she wanted to get off now. She had allowed Akali to lay back, and had now positioned herself to sit on Akali’s face, giving herself just enough leverage with her knees so that she wasn’t being jabbed directly by Akali’s fangs.

 

“Why don’t you get to work then, love?” Eve was looking down, taking in Akali’s rather demonic form - as it was - and admiring every new twist, turn and curve brought on by her metamorphosis.  _ Hannya _ \- not demons by birth, but demons by making, women who had allowed their souls to become corrupted by emotions of selfishness; jealousy, obsession.  _ Lust _ .

 

Akali was different than most of her kind though. Her form was far more draconic; in fact, it very closely resembled the crest of her family, the dragon ring she always wore. She had been born this way. A family curse? Enchanted by a witch? Eve had no idea, but it didn’t matter. No; the origins of Akali’s supernatural form was the last thing that concerned Eve. How could one concern themselves with such things, when they could look down and admire such a view? Her twisted face was just as gorgeous, but it was currently lost beneath Eve’s posterior and thighs.

 

Akali gave an unintelligible, muffled reply before giving Eve a long, slow lick, front to back through the thin silk of her lingerie. Eve gave a trembling moan, fingers clenching the leash she still gripped in her hands. Dimly, Akali wished her arm was the leash. But she hadn’t needed to wish long, because Eve was shifting, using Akali’s upper legs as a point of balance, talons digging into the tender muscles of her thighs. 

 

She was rewarded with an agonized grunt from Akali; smirking, she dug harder, just enough she felt Akali’s own grip on her thighs tighten, small bruises blooming from beneath her fingertips.

 

Akali was not about to stop, however. While she could feel her own arousal thick and slick in her own lacy underwear, she had had orders. With a grunt and a flick, she pushed Eve’s sorry excuse for undies to the side; they slid back, and with a frustrated snarl she grabbed them with a freed hand and relieved Evelynn of them entirely, the thin fabric tearing easily under the light pressure Akali exerted on it with her claws before hurling them away.

 

Now free and unhindered, Akali began in earnest; her tongue moved slowly at first, teasingly. Eve tolerated this for a very short span of time before Akali felt nails piercing flesh; her sign it was time to move on as she directed her attention to Eve’s clit, forked tongue making twin passes on each side until she could feel Evelynn trembling, her voice a melody of delightful moans, groans, and sighs. 

 

It was music to Akali’s ears, and nearly overstimulating accompanied with the pressure of Eve’s ass on her face, and the warmth of the blood leaking from her own legs, heralding the fresh sting from her wounds. And they would heal much faster in this form, which was a tragedy, indeed, and reminded Akali the faster she got this done, the faster she could change back, forcing her body to deal with them longer.

 

Refocusing with renewed energy, Akali directed emphasis right on Eve’s clit, even reaching up with her hands to aid in her reverence. And Eve was giving her all the feedback she needed; her voice had reached a crescendo, her slick coating Akali’s tongue and face with increasing volume until Akali had to wonder if she would drown down here. It didn’t frighten her, though- she welcomed it, the smell and taste of Eve filling her senses  in all the right ways. And then Eve was leaning over, burying her face between Akali’s thighs; Eve had long previously stripped Akali of her clothes and discarded them. Clothes were nothing more than an inconvenience to Eve. Nothing could ever possibly compliment the rapper’s body enough to justify any one part of her being covered. Yes, Akali was far better suited naked. Only her undies remained, and Eve was quite enjoying how thoroughly soaked they were as she pressed her lips into them.

 

She heard Akali grunt at the contact, her own commission hitching for the split second it took her to inhale sharply. She was beyond simply aroused, and now at a point where all it took was Evelynn running a teasing finger across the fabric that thinly veiled her labia to make her moan against Eve. With a hungry smirk, Eve pushed the hannya’s panties down to her ankles before returning to the tender area nestled between her thighs-- her prize. 

 

And, if anything, it was a perfect place for Eve to muffle the noises that escaped her lips with increasing frequency and volume. Akali had continued her quest in making Eve cum with fervor the likes of which Eve was questioning her ability to catch up with; her long, forked tongue was buried deep inside Evelynn now, it ‘s owner utilizing it with the deftness of experience Evelynn had come to expect. 

 

It filled her, pressing one moment, then pressing everywhere, stimulating everything, before withdrawing abruptly and focusing on one or two spots that was driving Eve towards the edge much faster than she had anticipated. 

 

Two fingers grinding against her clit, and a strong, forked tongue thrusting against her g-spot, and Evelynn was gone, cuming across Akali’s face and into her mouth, gripping the hannya’s thighs as she convulsed against her with a sound one would have trouble placing between a howl and and a snarl as she buried her face further between Akali’s thighs, trying to disguise the sound.

 

Akali barely moved beneath her, but rather continued her ministrations, drawing the demon’s orgasm out further, only stopping when Evelynn’s twitching subsided, dragging her tongue out slowly and eliciting a low hiss from the demoness. 

 

Eve wasn’t done. Not yet. She had rested just long enough to draw her wits about her again, and now, she ducked her head, sucking Akali’s clit between her lips. Akali moaned aloud, reminding Eve how much she loved the sounds Akali made as she neared a climax. 

 

Now she was bucking beneath her eagerly, her wet now covering Eve from cheek to cheek. The succubus laughed and leaned back, stopping, and earning her a growl from Akali. “W-why...did you stop…” Akali was panting, claws still dug into Evelynn’s plush thighs.

 

“One second, darling. I want to see you. Don’t be so impatient.” Eve was climbing off Akali and turning, repositioning so she was still between the hannya’s thighs, but she could see her face. Without a word, she drew her tongue across Akali’s dripping pussy, a mix of the hannya’s slick and her own saliva, eyes narrowed in delight as Akali’s face twitched into a snarl. “Don’t hold back now, love.” Eve’s voice came as a sickly sweet whisper as Akali’s fingers tangled in her magenta hair.

 

Akali didn’t bother responding- she didn’t have the time. Evelynn was drilling her, sucking her like her life depended on it, and Akali was gasping, toes curled into her feet as she struggled to maintain some sense of composure, closing her eyes. Then she felt nails digging into the soft muscle on her side, and snapped her eyes open.

 

“Look at me. Watch me.” Eve was holding her gaze, eyes so bright and luminous, everything else seemed washed out and insignificant in comparison. Mutely, Akali nodded, golden eyes meeting hardened yellow as Evelynn sped up. 

 

It was almost painful, having to hold her gaze like this. Akali wanted nothing more than to tilt her head back and howl, but building up like this was a pleasure in itself. 

 

Her thighs started trembling, fists balled in Evelynn’s hair, the succubus watching her with amusement. “Come on, Li...cum, I know you want to.” the demoness was enjoying this far too much; and, Akali realized, she was masturbating against her free hand as she worked, keeping tempo with her own tongue as she worked Akali. 

 

“F-fuck!” Akali tried to bite her lip, but it brought her no relief. She could finally take it no longer, body stiffening as she finally reached her climax; her scream was worldless, soundless as she went rigid, bucking uncontrollably against Eve’s face. 

 

She tried her best not to directly kick Evelynn, although she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on; she was dimly aware of Eve cuming a second time agaisnt her body, moaning and panting, drawing on Akali’s very own essence. Pulling at her arousal hungrily, causing the hannya to cry aloud, eyes dilating as her orgasm was drawn out impossibly far, to the point she was gasping, lungs devoid of oxygen, fists still entangled in Eve’s thick magenta locks.

 

It was almost painful at this point, but Akali relished it, even as her muscles softened and relinquished the high of her orgasm. Eve was still staring at her, a smirk on her face as she scaled the hannya, who had collapsed backwards, eyes still wide with the aftershocks of her climax.

 

Soft, plump lips met hers- Eve was kissing her, pulling on her lower lip. Akali moaned softly- she could feel her monstrous form regressing, fangs shrinking, horns retreating. 

 

The rigors of what she had endured had long since caught up- everything was sore, and the claw marks on her back and thighs still smarted. It was the pain she held on to, and the pain she could feel Eve drawing on, feasting on and exasperating. It made her toes curl all over again, and she whined as she felt Eve pull out, eyes dimming. She watched Eve sit back, smiling devilishly at her. “Thank you darling..that was absolutely  _ delicious. _ ”

 

All Akali could do was groan softly as she closed her eyes. She was beyond spent, so exhausted that darkness was creeping into the edges of her vision. Everything was tender, her body covered in bruises.

 

Eve wasn’t much better off- she forced her eyes open just enough she could admire Evelynn’s prone and naked body, laden in bruises and scratches. They would both be feeling the sharp echoes of this later, and that was perfectly fine with Akali.

 

Eve was standing shakily- Akali had laid back on the bed, and she felt Eve snuggle up next to her, catching her in the curve of her body and squeezing her tightly. “You did so well, kitten.” Eve was whispering in her ear, head on her shoulder.

 

Akali’s eyes were still closed, her hair a mess- even now, she could taste Eve on her lips, and the memories of what had just transpired were still so fresh in her mind it sent a short wave of heat through her flesh. Smiling weakly, she turned to look at the side of Eve’s face, giving her cheek a sloppy kiss.

“Give me an hour…”

“Oh?” Evelynn’s voice was hoarse. It was wonderful...and gods did Akali want to make her lose it completely. “An hour, and I’ll be ready for another round.”


End file.
